


Hope Is Our Four Letter Word

by lunarknightz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: onceuponaland, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hook is not sent back to the Enchanted Forest by the new curse, he is given alternate memories and a new life by Regina. It lasts for a year, when naturally, everything blows up. </p><p> Alternate Universe, spoilers through "New York Serenade".</p><p>Written for the Winner's Round Creation of OnceMadness in OnceUponaLand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Is Our Four Letter Word

“So this curse,” Snow said softly, “Is going to send us back to the Enchanted Forest? All of us?”

“Not exactly.” Regina sighed.

“What do you mean not exactly?” David snapped at Regina. “It either is going to send us back to the Enchanted Forest or it isn’t.”

“It will send us back all right…but not all of us.”

“What, is there a lottery or something? The curse will only take the first 100 people, or what?” David sneered.   
“The first curse was very specific. As is this one.” Regina took a deep breath. “This curse that Pan cast is only going to affect those of us who were part of the first curse.”

“But that means…” Snow’s words trailed off into a sob.

“Yes.” Regina nodded. “Emma escaped the curse, so the magic won’t take her. The same thing for Henry.”

“And me.” Neal said. “I didn’t arrive in this world until after the curse was cast.”

“Aye. And me neither, thanks to Cora.” Hook replied. “And there’s no way I’d reach the Jolly Roger in time to escape.”

“And my boy.” Gepetto said, speaking up from the back of the assembled crowd. “He may not remember, but he escaped as well.”

“So what do we do?” Emma asked. “Just try to exist here, left behind with memories of people that we’ll never see again?”

“I can give you new lives.” Regina said, “Or memories of ones. Good lives. Happy lives. The ones that you wish you had. It’s the….the best I can do.”

There was an intense moment of silence, which Emma broke with a simple declarative statement. “Well, I guess that’s what we’ll have to do.”

Goodbyes were quickly said. Snow and Charming clung on to their daughter and grandson, while Gepetto tried to explain the situation to his confused son. Belle gave Neal a hug, and Regina hugged Henry tight. 

Regina quickly wove her magic spell; and then Emma, Neal, and Henry climbed into the yellow bug, while Hook and August hustled into David’s red truck.  
Just in the nick of time, the bug and the truck drove through the cloud of magic and journeyed into a new world.

 

_____________

One Year Later….

“Rise and shine, mate!” Killian knocked on his nephew’s door, before opening it a crack to stick his head in. “The sun’s awake, so you should be too.”

“It’s too early!” His nephew August protested, sitting up sluggishly and running his hands through his reddish brown hair. 

“Aye.” Killian nodded. “It might feel that way. But it’s a big day. First day in your new school, and all that.” 

“And your first day at a new job.” August yawned. “I’ll get moving, Uncle Kill.”  
“See that you do. If you get moving fast enough, I may even make some pancakes.”

“Cool!” August said, as he jumped out of bed and slammed the door.

It wasn’t easy being a single parent, but Killian wouldn’t trade this life for the world. August was his nephew, the son of his younger brother Liam. Liam had been in the Navy along with Killian, and had died in the same battle that had cost Killian his hand. The death had orphaned Liam’s son, barely a year old; as the child’s mother, Mila, had died shortly after August’s birth due to complications from childbirth. August and Killian were the only family that each other had left. And so, after receiving an honorable discharge from the Navy, Killian had adopted his nephew. They had lived in Boston together for years, until a job offer that Killian couldn’t resist brought them to New York.   
August was fully dressed and sitting at the kitchen table by the time the pancakes were done. 

“What, no bacon?” August sighed.

“I think I liked it better before you turned into a teenager.” Killian sighed. “You were less vocal about your dislikes.”

“You like to think that, huh, Uncle K?”

“Yeah, I would. Say, would you be okay if Wanda came over for dinner tonight?” Wanda was a colleague- or actually the recruiter for the trust that ran the Ship and Naval Museum that was Killian’ new employer. Not only had she helped him get the job of a lifetime, Wanda had also become the first woman that he had dated seriously for as long as he could remember. With her long legs, kind hazel eyes, and dazzling smile, Wanda made Killian think of having a larger family, and of marriage. It had been him and August as a team together for so long, but maybe, just maybe it was time for a change.

“I’d be okay if Wanda came over for forever. She’s cool.” August said with a smile. “You should totally marry her.”

Killian looked down at his watch. “If I even want to dream of marrying her, I’d better getting running, or I’ll be late. Grab your gear, and I’ll walk you to the bus stop.”

 

_______

The New York Ship and Naval Museum was still new, as museums in New York go. Though it had only been in existence for around a decade, it was garnering a good reputation. The Jones family had been on the seas for years- Sailing was in Killian’s blood, and he felt honored to share the history of boats and the naval tradition with people.   
Today he was training on the ship that was a permanent display on the waterfront, _The Jolly Roger_. (So stereotypically pirate. Well, at least it wasn’t _The Black Pearl_.) His duties today were to answer any questions guests might have about the ship and act as a guide. 

“Hook!” A young and attractive girl, with striking red hair and deep blue eyes came up to him. “I’m so glad to see you! I’ve been looking everywhere.”

Killian looked down at his hand. He hadn’t worn a hook on his hand in years. The hook attachment left August unsettled as a baby, and tended to be quite impractical. His prosthetic was strong and lifelike, and didn’t draw attention. He liked it that way.

“I beg your pardon.” He replied. “Haven’t you heard that it’s not at all PC to refer to people’s handicaps? My name is Dr. Jones, and I’m a docent of this Museum.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot that you’ve forgotten, that you don’t know.”

“Are you in need of assistance, Miss? I can call the authorities and we can get you any help you need.”

“What we need is help. Your help. Storybrooke is in awful trouble, and we need you.”

“I’ve never heard of a place called Storybrooke.”

“Of course you haven’t. Not since you lost your memory. But we need you. You and Emma and Neal and Henry and August.”  
The mention of August’s name chilled Killian to the bone.

“I’m afraid you have to leave now. I’ll have security escort you out, Miss.” He pressed the emergency button on his pager that he wore on his belt, which would summon security.

“Ariel! My name is Ariel.” She said helpfully. She pulled a small bottle, filled with glowing liquid out of her pocket. “If you’d just drink this, you’d remember.”

“I don’t drink strange things, given to me by strangers.” Killian said. He sighed a deep sigh of relief when security approached and drug the crazy, protesting girl away.

“Who was that, honey?” Wanda said, sliding up to Killian and leaning into him. “Someone you know?”

“I’d never met her, love.” Killian sighed. “But somehow, she knew me.”

________

 

The ring was exquisite, a beautifully cut diamond of perfect cut, color, and clarity. This ring was a family heirloom- once upon a time, it had been his grandmother’s wedding ring. Killian had inherited it years ago, but had never met a woman worthy of giving it to- the last woman he’d loved, he had loved from afar- Mila was already engaged to Liam when they met; and he had never let her know of his affections. But now, with Wanda, he was considering taking the next step. He was going to take the next step. Tonight. If he could only get up the courage.

The intercom buzzed, and he pushed the button to buzz Wanda up. He quickly closed the ring box and shoved into his pocket.

“Good evening, Darling.” He greeted her with a kiss. “I thought we might like a romantic picnic on the roof this evening. Sound alright?”

“Sounds wonderful.” She cooed. “Where’s August?”

“Over at a new friend’s house. Met his mother at pickup this afternoon, seems like a lovely lady. Her son and August were as thick as thieves immediately, so I said he could stay over for dinner this evening.”

“Oh.” She sighed. “I’ll miss seeing him around.”

“Never to worry.” Killian grinned. “I’m sure you’ll see him soon.”

The New York City sky was lovely above, as planes and stars twinkled above them in concert with the neon lights of the city. The pasta dish that Killian had cooked was delightful, and Wanda was as charming as ever. After talking about work and different events of the day, Wanda brought up the incident with the young woman once more.”

“So you’d never met her before?”

“I’ve told you that. She seemed a little lost, and more than a little off, but sweet. She knew about August, though, so I thought that someone like her might best be sent to security.”

“And you hadn’t checked on her since?”

“Why would I? She kind of gave me the creeps. I’d rather not spend our lovely evening talking about this, Dear. Let’s talk about the future…about us.”

“I just knew they’d find a way to ruin this. Sending a little portal jumper. A little mermaid. How I’d love to gut that little fish.”

“Wanda, what are you talking about?”

“Some people just can’t handle when life is perfect. They have to go and ruin it for the rest of us. And they just can’t let the status quo be status quo and keep power where it belongs. They sent her, and now it’s ruining everything!” Wanda grew more and more hysterical.

“You’re scaring me, love!”

“Storybrooke, isn’t it? She wants to take you back there!”

“How did you know about Storybrooke?”

“We could have been happy, together, Killian. If that little bitch didn’t come to town with her memory potion…” Wanda’s voice grew shrill and hysterical. Before his eyes, Wanda began to transform; her golden hair turning dirt brown, and covering her entire body, her face growing into a apeish snout, her back growing wings….she was a monkey, a flying monkey with wings.

She flew at Killian, furious, snarling and chomping. In desperation, he grabbed a thick metal candlestick from the table and swung it as a weapon. It was enough force to change her direction, and slam her into a wall. Dazed for only a second, the monkey Wanda attacked again. She wrestled with him, the talons of her fingernails slicing into his skin. Drawing on the thought of protecting August and seeing the boy he considered his son once more, Killian was able to overpower her. He couldn’t believe this was all happening, that the woman he thought he loved….was a monkey. And that she meant to kill him. It gave him no pleasure to push her off of the roof, but it had to be done. He had to survive.

She fell to the ground and disappeared without a trace, but Killian could not bring himself to look.

 

______

“Why, Mr. Hook!” Ariel said with a grin at the police station. “You’ve decided to come to my rescue! How delightfully pleasant to see you!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hook said distractedly. “Let’s go.”

“Did you remember on your own? Or did you find Emma and she helped you remember Storybrooke?”

“No. I don’t know who you’re talking about or where you’re talking about, or why.” Killian grimaced. “I just lost the love of my life, who somehow happened to actually be a flying marsupial. Wait, I don’t think that’s right. I don’t think monkeys are marsupials, but before tonight, I actually didn’t think that flying monkeys existed outside of _Wizard of Oz_ conventions. But apparently they do, and apparently I was in love with one?”

“I…I’m sorry.” Ariel said.

“I mean, did you just come here to turn my life upside down?”

“I came to get your help. Yours and Emma’s and Neal’s especially.”

“Who in the hell are Emma and Neal?”

“They’re people like you. People from another land with a greater destiny, who through a cruel trick of magic, were left here in this land. People who can help us and rescue us.”

“I’m a sailor who had an accident, lost his hand, and adopted his nephew. I’m no hero. I’m nothing special.”

“You are more special than you know.” Ariel reached into her pocket and pulled out the glowing vial once more. “And if you took this, you’d know.”

“Would it make this last day seem any less crazy?” Killian shook his head.

“It might.” She held out the vial. “You won’t know if you don’t try.”

“Here goes nothing.” He said, and chugged down the vial in one gulp.  
The memory potion worked, as a whole other life unfolded in Killian’s mind. He fell to his knees as his memories became too much to bear.

After kneeling and holding his head for a few minutes, Killian stood up.

“What do we do now?” Ariel asked.

“I need my son.” Captain Hook replied.

Dawn was breaking over New York City.

 

________

“I’m so sorry. Things went rather unexpectedly last night, and I simply didn’t…couldn’t pick August up. Thanks for letting him stay.” Hook felt so foolish, trying to make an excuse for last night that wouldn’t have Emma calling the authorities and putting him in jail immediately. As his memories returned, he’d realized that Emma wasn’t far away at all- and Henry was August’s new friend. Of course, because everything with that damn magical town was some sick cycle carousel that would destroy them all.

He’d been woken up from the dream of the past year, and now he’d have to wake Emma, too. And Neal, if he was nearby as Hook expected.

Hook missed his life as Killian Jones desperately . Killian Jones hadn’t had an easy life, but it was worthwhile. Killian Jones hadn’t been burdened by the specter of Neverland. Most importantly, Killian had a family. He simply couldn’t comprehend that August was a magical puppet that was brought to life, lived a crazy and fancy free life, and had been magically transformed back into a child after being and adult. When he looked at August, he still saw Mila’s dimples, and saw Liam’s eyes looking back at him. He simply wouldn’t accept that August was not his child. 

At the same time, his memories and attraction to Emma threatened to overpower him. It was horrible, having two sets of memories constantly clashing with each other. Perhaps that had been the worst part of the curse.

“It’s no problem.” Emma replied with a smile. “August is a good kid, and he and Henry had loads of fun last night. Would you like to stay for breakfast? My husband, Neal, just brought back some fresh bagels and lox.” She noticed Ariel standing behind him. “Who’s this? Your girlfriend?”

“Uh, no. She’s an old friend. From out of town. This is Ariel.”

They had discussed the plan on the way over, and it worked to a T. They enjoyed a nice breakfast, complete with August and Henry telling terrible jokes and talking about videogames. Ariel volunteered to refill the coffee.

Emma’s and Neal’s were spiked with magic potion.

Breakfast ended suddenly, and the adults struggled to send the boys off to school.

The next few hours were spent planning, and getting ready to travel back to Storybrooke. The town was calling them back, and they had no choice but to answer.

They caravanned back to Maine, a yellow Volkswagen bug followed by a red pickup truck. 

“But what about Wanda? What about your job?” August asked as they left New York.

“Wanda…isn’t going to be part of our family, Gus. She’s not who I thought she was. And the museum asked me to consult on a possible acquisition, and I couldn’t turn down the opportunity? Besides, who are the Jones boys to turn down a new adventure?”

“Aye, we never turn down adventure, mate.” Hook reached over and tousled August’s hair. 

For that was the way of a pirate.


End file.
